


Looking For Me?

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lonely Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, March Flash Fiction, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100, tagging drabbles is hard, though it could also be post-arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Temptation in town?” Aziraphale inquires politely. He didn’t expect to run into Crowley this decade. Not that he’s complaining.“Nh,” Crowley answers.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Looking For Me?

“Temptation in town?” Aziraphale inquires politely. He didn’t expect to run into Crowley this decade. Not that he’s complaining.

Er. Not complaining, because now he can thwart Crowley’s wiles. Obviously.

“Nh,” Crowley answers.

Aziraphale frowns. Crowley isn’t usually reticent about his assignments. “What?”

Crowley glances away.

_ “What?” _ Aziraphale repeats, sharper as concern rises.

“Lookingforyou,” Crowley blurts.

“Looking for  _ me?” _ Aziraphale echoes. “Why?”

Crowley looks wary. He also, Aziraphale realizes, looks  _ weary.  _ “Just… been a long century. I thought, maybe we…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence.

He doesn’t need to.

“Shall we get a drink?” Aziraphale suggests gently, and Crowley smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos, and lurkers too always loved and appreciated. <3 I have more drabbles coming in this series, so stay tuned if you're interested!


End file.
